Enough!
by MessyBessyJackySassy
Summary: With a terrible life like Hiccups, who wouldn't wanna start a new? Morden A.U


**_I began writing this with emotions pouring out onto the screen. I finished calm because I knew this needed to be finished. I'll will be getting back to "Forced A Hero" When I can. :)_**

* * *

"So, today we talk about an event in 195-" Hiccup wasn't listening to his teacher start talking about history. He hasn't paid much attention to any classes at all today. His life had took a turn for the worse at home and He wouldn't have any of it. With a father that hated him, a cry baby mother that ignored his ask for alone time, a sister that was so annoying he wanted to punch her or a wall many times. He was at a breaking point and He was soon gonna snap. Some rare times he loved his life. But other times like yesterday and today, he wished his father would go to hell and he himself, didn't exist. He was wearing his normal clothing. A red long sleeved shirt with a black dragon on the front and plan dark blue jeans. It would only take a small sentence from anyone directed at him to get him angry right now.

"Hiccup! Stop day dreaming." Oh was that helper sure sorry she said those words. He banged his desk as the last string he was barely holding onto, _snapped._ He flew up from his chair, harshly tore his backpack from the floor and stormed out of the class room. His teacher and the assistant were too shocked to go after him. He walked at an extreme speed straight through the halls. only one person had dared to go after him. His best friend.

"Hiccup! What on earth was that for?" She demanded, not angry, worried.

"Just get away from me, Astrid!" He shouted in the empty hall. If he wasn't boiling with the anger that was bottle up for over a year, he would have been glad there were no classrooms in this part of the hall.

"Babe. Calm down. Just come back to class-" She started.

"Don't call me Babe!" Hiccup bursted. He took a shaken breath. "Look, Just stay away from me. You don't understand me."

"What do you mean, there is nothing to not understand." Astrid insisted.

"Please." He exasperated. "have you ever felt alone? Like you didn't belong?" Hiccup retorted.

"Hiccup. What happed did your joy get sucked up the tube to long term?" She asked. Hiccup groaned.

"This isn't Inside out, Astrid. This is real life. And I'm so sick of people trying to control me!" He shouted so loud Astrid ears rung and He ran off.

"Hiccup wait!" But he was already out of the school doors. In the cold autumn air He ran across the street to the gym that was empty at the moment. He stopped running and leaned against the wall. The tears pouring out like a stream. He took his phone out of his pocket and using the poor WiFi from the gym He turned something on that would cheer him up. As much as he hated to admit, when he was angry or sad he would go to gaming video's to make him feel better. He smiled as the familiar intro began.

"Hello everybody, My name is Markiplier and welcome to the Evil within the second DLC!" Hiccup laughed at the mans excitement. He looked up when he heard the sound of a car. He gasped and jumped to the side of the gym the car wasn't coming from. It was his dad's suv. How did they get him so fast? If He was caught Hiccup had no doubt his dad would beat him up and his mother would try to stop him but fail as she cried like a big baby. Out of nowhere he remembered he had read a document online about depression, and he had all the symptoms but he didn't have the heart to tell his mom. He watched the bulk of a man walk into the school. He sighed in frustration. If he didn't do it now he would never be able to. He got his courage up, then ran to the car and jumped in the drivers seat. He had a permit being 17 and also he knew there was a spare key in the pocket of the front chair. He reached back and put his hand in the pocket and felt the key. Holding it with a death grip he put it in and started the engine. At the sound of the car starting again Stoic ran back out just in time to see it blaring away. He started running after it, seeing his sons eyes in the mirror but knew it was useless as he was already half a block away.

"Get back here boy!" He yelled.

"Yeah right." Hiccup snorted turning the corner, the whe, your dad want's to sort things out!"els screaching. He never felt this excited and this happy, in forever. He rolled down the window and felt the wind rushing at his face and for the first time in a year, felt freedom lurking around the corner. When he got to the store he dug through his fathers bag, which he had left on the passenger seat since he planned on not staying at the school long, and took out the credit card. Hiccup knew the code because he used it many times going shopping for his parents. He got out of the car, locked it and put the key on the seat through the open window. He wouldn't need it after this. Someone could steal the dirty car for all he cared. "Ok. Simple supplies, some food, some water, a skateboard for fast get away and sunglasses." Hiccup named out his mental list and walked in the store trying to be as unnoticable as possible.

"Hey there." Hiccup froze as someone said those words looking his direction. The man waved and Hiccup looked behind himself at the doors. To his relief a women came walking in waving back. He continued in the store and started shopping.

* * *

He was out of the shop half an hour later. He had every supply he needed in his backpack, after he threw everything but his sketch book in the dumpster beside the building. This was it. He was running away. The plan was to get to the train station and stop at a cousins house so he could make plans and get tickets for a plane out of this Stoic stained place all the way to L.A. Once there he would go to a hotel after Hotel and He admitted he would probably live on the streets in between Hotels. He took a deep breath before putting his skateboard, a simple black one, on the ground and mounted it. When he put on the sunglasses with the colorful lences (His always wanted those, that look orange in sunlight) He started on his way. The train station wasn't too far from the store so it only took him a few minutes to get there. He stepped off the board and blended in with the crowd down into the system. People looked at him strangly and He guessed He had a few stray tears still on his face, not to mention the sunglasses. So he wiped off his face with his sleeve either way. After getting a ticket for the train He waited for the train to come. It was an agonizing wait but finally the train pulled in. With the buzz of the near end of day he was pulled into the train along with many others.

Just managing to get a seat He stared out the window as the train began moving. The huge hunk of medal moved faster and faster. When he looked away from the dark walls of the tunnels the first thing he saw was a sign that said 'Free WiFi." He smirked slightly. Good. Without questioning the thought of how the train has WiFi, He took out his headphones and Ipod itself to finish watching what he started. Mid video he heard whimpering a few feet away. Hiccup listened more carfully, removing the phones from his ears. Curiosity got the better of him and he got up, pushing through the semi packed train car. Soon he spotted a young girl, maybe two years younger, seating on the bench sniffing. No one seemed to notice, if they did noticed then they didn't seem to care. She looked up as he walked over.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a surprising warmth in his voice.

"I don't wanna go any more." She whined quietly. "I told him. I screamed at him. Some day I'll be living in a big city and all he'll ever be is mean." Hiccup got the message instantly.

"Your running away from your abusive father and not so picture perfect family." He injected the speech at a low whisper to her in the air. She looked at him in shock.

"How-?" She began. He put a hand up and came closer to her, his mouth at her ear he whispered, barely above a breath.

"I'm running too." And just like that it felt as if the two connected through each other. By just giving her a small look she new that she should stick with him. Though she was two years younger, Hiccup felt like she was older by the things she has to have been through. Even through this wasn't what he planed, he couldn't and he wouldn't, leave her alone on this big step forward in her life. They were doing this together. And they were never gonna look back and think they shouldn't have run away. When the train came to a halt at Hiccups destination, she didn't think twice to go with him. As they walked, steps in sync, he asked what's been on his mind. "What's your name?" The hazel eyes of hers looked at him and she answered with a small voice.

"Kathy. Call me Kathy. It's short for Katherine." He smiled.

"That's a pretty name." She smiled at him too while playing with her dirty blond hair.

"What's your name?" She repeated. There was no way he was gonna tell her his name was Hiccup, so he searched his head for a name that fit him.

"Daniel. My name is Daniel." He replied after a slight silence between the two.

"I know this might seem rude. But why did you start running?" She planted the words and Hiccups throat clogged. He never spoke of his personal life with friends let alone a girl he just met. Even though she had a similar story, he still wanted to swerve away from that question.

"You were crying on the train." He said automatically. "When running you don't cry or look scared of your surroundings. People will think your lost and take you to the police where your parents would pick you up." She stopped walking, seeming to put two and two together.

"Have you tried running before?" He held back a sigh.

"I was a stupid ten year old." He started walking again and she rushed to catch up. By now they were walking through the huge part of the area with half homes (Where one house is split in two for two families) and she was thinking of grabbing his hand so nothing would happen.

"What happened?"

"I had slipped out of my house with no supplies and the next morning I was starved and scared. Being an idiot I asked a women for food and she took me to the police station where my mom took me home." He pulled his sleeve up to reveal scars. "My dad did this to me that night." She said nothing, and pulled her pant leg up to show off an impressive bruise.

"This happened yesterday." She sniffed, pulling it back down before anyone else saw,

"Look, We're here." Hiccup pointed at the house with the number 267 on it. "We aren't gonna show ourselves, I just need to steal one of my cousins many laptops. He won't notice it missing." Hiccup instructed her to hide in the bushes as he went to become a thief. It gave him chills but He had no choice. He crept up to the window that lead to Snotlouts room and looked in. The coast was clear. He opened the unlatched window and jumped in. Careful not to bang onto the ground, he walked over to the bed and knelt down. Then he heard a door bang open.

"Schools over I'm home!" The loud voice of his cousin came. In a panic Hiccup grabbed one of the computer cases. Making sure it had a computer in it he ran for the window. The doorknob was being played with. He shut the window and shrunk to the ground just as the door was opened. He heard a bag being thrown on the ground and the door was closed. He didn't dare peak into the room and just ran still bent over to where Kathy was hiding.

"Ok." His breath had been taken away in the adrenalin rush and he zipped open the case to start a web search for plane's headed for L.A today or tomorrow. He used what little information he had of computers (Cause he was never aloud one) and found what he needed.

"That's a long way away." Kathy pointed out looking at the screen from beside him.

"You want to get away from here, don't you? This is the furthest away I'm daring." Hiccup claimed clicking buy tickets. "I took this from my dad's bag. We should be able to-" He was stopped by Kathy.

"What about passports?" He gulped. He hadn't thought of that. He closed the laptop and rubbed his temple. A headach was forming.

"We will have to try something." He insisted, yawning. The yawn caught on and both looked at the sky. it had gotten darker and they needed to get out of this area because of it's history of kids being kidnaped after dark if their outside. "Let's get out of here." He stood up and walked out of hiding. He looked around. As luck would have it, a hotel was a few buildings down. "There." They started their stroll. It was a quiet walk until Kathy finally spoke up;

"What did it feel like?" He looked at her, not understanding her question fully. "Stealing that laptop. What did you feel when you took it?" He coughed a little.

"I felt a tingle in my body of the fear of getting caught. Followed by the adrenaline. I hope we don't have to steal stuff to often." She nodded and they fell silent again. They got to the hotel doors.

"Should I pretend I'm your sister?" Kathy asked. She wasn't that much shorter then him so they met eye to eye without much head tilting.

"Your two dirty blond to pose as my sister if the person at the desk asks. We'll have to say we're cousins, traveling together to a family reunion." Hiccup corrected, opening the door. Kathy watched nervously as he talked to the women and got them a room. Nothing bad happened and they got in without trouble. Unlocking the room Kathy ran to a bed and jumped on, curling into a ball and closing her eyes, clearly exhausted. Hiccup walked over to the window and took out the credit card. When he said he hoped they didn't have to steal often He knew that wish would be a fault. Opening the window He tossed the card. They could track where the money is spent so that would lead them everywhere the two of them went.

So he busied himself by grabbing all the stuff the hotel gave you like soap,body wash and such. It didn't seem that useful but they could use everything they could find. He felt as though he was trying to survive a zombie apocalypse, and figured he should keep thinking like that if he want's to stay away from being found. Hiccup walked over to the occupied bed and stared at her, it hadn't taken long and she was sleeping soundly. Yawning again Hiccup got in the other bed, slowly closing his eyes and drifting off.

* * *

"Daniel, Daniel wake up quick police are outside!" Kathy's desperate plea for him to wake roused him from a peaceful sleep into a quick morning. He got off the bed and was at the window in a flash.

"Damn it ." He muttered, the word slipping easily from his usually clean vocabulary. "Quick, get your stuff we need to get out of here." She was in action as quick as a rabbit and they were out of the room fast, leav lieing ing the key on the ground in front of the door. "Back exit." They ran down and out the back. It seemed easy. Too easy.

"Stop!" They froze as a man in police uniform came around the building. He didn't have a gun armed and he didn't even have a taser. More people ran around to the back.

"Lucy!" A women exclaimed grabbing Kathy and hugging her. Hiccup smirked, He wasn't the only one lying about his name. The smile vanished as He watched the women. Typical lovey dovey mom who would climb mountians for her daughter. "I'm sorry. If I had known my new husband was beating you up I would have never gotten together with him." She hugged her tightly. Hiccup could have guessed. Of course, a step dad beating up his step daughter.

"How did you find me?" Kathy, or lucy, asked her mom.

"I knew this was the first place you would go because we have stayed here many times. When we heard the one mans card was used for a room for two I asked to come with." She replied. Someone took Hiccups arm unexpectedly.

"Now we have to take care of you." It was that police man. Hiccup pulled his arm sharply out of his hand.

"No!" He gave Lucy one last glance before running.

"Come back here!" Yelled one of them, running after him. Lucy saw with a terrified look, the man pull out a tazer gun. That's when a car, Hiccups dad's, came down the street. but the person inside wasn't his dad or his mom. it was a stranger. He must have stole the car from the store parking lot. Both Hiccup and the man hit their breakes inches from each other. The uniformed police grabbed Hiccup in his stop and started bringing him to his car.

"Let go!" Hiccup faught.

"Calm down kid!" another man took Hiccups other arm and they made him seat in the back of the car like a criminal. He crossed his arms, in a huff when they got in and started driving. He looked out the window just in time to see Lucy watching, a look of saddness in her eye. He was as good as dead.

* * *

"You stole my car, stole my money and stole your cousins laptop. How can I just let it slide!" Stoic yelled at his son as he sat on the couch at home. To be honest, Hiccup had expected to be in the hospital from multiple kicks to the stomach and a cracked rib or so. But instead He was being lectured. His mother wasn't her normal self and instead just sat next to her son, and arm glued to his back as if frightened her husband would start beating his son at any moment.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup mumbled.

"Sorry won't cut it! And what were you doing with that girl?" He demanded. Hiccup kept his mouth closed. "Answer me boy." Hiccup glared.

"We were both trying to escape from dads that came straight from hell just to torture us! There I answered. Are you happy now!" Hiccup blurted out the words his been wanting to tell him for a long time. Stoic walked up.

"Stoic step away." Hiccups mother almost sounded threatening. But he just ignored her and slapped Hiccup hard across the face.

"Go to your room now, and don't even think about running away I've bolted the windows." Hiccup jumped up off the couch and took the invitation happily.

"I'd rather die then be around you much longer!" He yelled before running to his room. Before closing the door he yelled so loud it actually cause a mirror to shutter. "I HATE YOU!" He slammed the door and some paint flew off the walls. He walked over to his desk chair and slammed onto it. He felt his face, it was burning.

"Mom." He heard his sister from outside.

"Just stay in your room Gabby." He heard her door close and soon the usual bickering started between husband and wife. He looked at the window and saw medal bars over the glass outside. Now he felt more like a prisoner then a family member.

* * *

A few days later after the weekend stuck in his room, Hiccup was sent back to school with new school supplies. He hasn't spoken to any one not even himself for the two terrible days. Each day he wanted even more to run away. Astrid came running up to him in the hall.

"Hiccup!" She jumped up and hugged him but he didn't hug back nor did he flinch at het touch. "I was so worried." She smiled. He didn't smile, he didn't speak. He had lost both his will to live and his enthusiasm to speak. Astrid stared at him now with concern. But she left it without question and they walked to class together. After taking their seats Hiccup buried his face in his folded arms as the class began. He didn't move from that position and never spoke once. The teacher wasn't one to pay attention to the students near the back of the room. The other classes went with a similar mood until lunch. He went to seat alone with an almost empty tray but Astrid and Snotlout came over.

"Snotlout, say what you wanted to say." Astrid pestered.

"I want to say that I don't mind you took the laptop. Heck, I was gonna give it to you anyway." Hiccup stared at him, the most eye contact he made with any one that day. The teen pulled out the case from his backpack. "Here. It's yours now." Hiccup took it with no actions suggesting he would speak. That's when some one walked over. It was his dad. What was he doing here.

"Look, son before you start talking I wanna ask for your forgiveness of my actions against you." Stoic said to his dumbfounded son.

"Go on." Astrid pushed. She seemed to know what was happening.

"Can I make it up to you? I know you'll be stubborn but give me a chance." He looked for any sign that his son was gonna do or say something. Anything.

"I'll give you one shot." Hiccups words came out with difficulty but he said something and that meant everything to Astrid. Stoic hugged him but he tensed up.

"Things will change. I promise." Stoic whispered. Hiccup had his doubts about it. But Astrid was sure that promise was gonna be filled and they will finally be happy.

* * *

 _ **disclaimer: in real life a story such as this won't end all happy. This was done because it is a story about an animated person. What would you expect.**_


End file.
